


El deshielo de la escarcha

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Slave Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: UA: Loki, el hijo menor mimado del rey Laufey, se encuentra con un esclavo Aesir en un puesto en el mercado y sabe que necesita ser dueño de él por completo.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thawing of the Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605465) by [teeterss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterss/pseuds/teeterss). 



> ¡He estado trabajando en esta UA durante una cantidad absurda de tiempo y con la ayuda de Genue con su impulso y el canon de la cabeza compartiendo, finalmente se unieron! Loki estaría alrededor de 15 o 16 para nuestro tiempo, al comienzo de esto, pero su edad mental ha sido arruinada por su estilo de vida.
> 
> También estoy basando a Jotunheim para que sea como un Asgard exótico, ya que así es como me gusta pensar que era antes de que la guerra en el MCU lo convirtiera en una ruina.
> 
> Beteado y muchas gracias a arcadiaego :)

El rey Laufey de Jotunheim tuvo tres hijos: Helblindi el mayor, Býleistr segundo por unos pocos años, y Loki, que estuvo separado de sus hermanos por casi un siglo. Býleistr y Helblindi fueron construidos poderosamente, siendo los mejores de sus clases de guerreros cuando eran niños. Ahora comandaban partes del ejército de su padre, y habían superado a su padre en altura una vez que habían pasado a la edad adulta. Eran cercanos para los hermanos Jotun, compartían amigos y pasaban gran parte de su tiempo en compañía de los demás. A medida que crecían, estaba claro que cuando llegara el momento de gobernar de Helblindi, compartirían el poder como iguales, incluso si fuera él quien se sentara en el trono.

Por otro lado, donde los hermanos mayores eran muy respetados entre la gente y el personal de su padre, Loki era la ruina de la casa de Laufey. A Laufey le quedó claro desde el momento en que el madre biológica de Loki, Farbauti, colocó al bebé increíblemente pequeño en sus brazos que el niño era un burro. Temiendo que el niño fuera discriminado a pesar de su sangre real, el rey prodigaba atención y protección sobre él. Tenía a los sabios del reino que le enseñaban al niño seiðr para que siempre pudiera defenderse, no podía confiar solo en la fuerza.

  
Estos años de ser mimado y adorado habían dejado a Loki petulante y grosero, la falta de la carga del trono lo hacía frívolo e irreflexivo. Pero decir esas cosas donde el rey podría tener oídos era arriesgar más que tu vida. Trataba a su hijo más joven como un pájaro frágil cuyos huesos huecos pueden romperse con el menor contacto y como un tesoro más grande que todos los que yacen encerrados en sus bóvedas.

Habiendo nacido un runt, el príncipe era mucho más delgado que el Jotun normal, tenía casi la mitad del tamaño de sus hermanos mayores, y su físico delgado no tenía nada de la fuerza por la que los Jotuns eran conocidos. A pesar de esto, el príncipe fue considerado una gran belleza. Sus rasgos eran más suaves que los severos que tenían la mayoría de los Jotuns, y su piel era de un azul mucho más pálido que muchos envidiaron. La mayoría se cortó el pelo ya que el cabello de Jotun era áspero, rebelde, y se interpuso en el camino durante la batalla, peroel de Loki era elegante como el satén y cayó como una cortina por su espalda.

El niño creció, seguro y vanidoso, su talento para la magia compensaba su falta de tamaño. Desafortunadamente, también parecía tener una racha traviesa muy arraigada. Lejos de que otros lo atormentaran como la mayoría supondría para uno de su tamaño, era el conocido por sus bromas crueles. Sus hermanos fueron las principales víctimas, siendo atacados con mayor frecuencia cuando intentaban cumplir sus roles principescos, pero ninguno en la casa de Laufey pudo escapar de los trucos del príncipe. El rey insistió en que eran inofensivos la única vez que alguien de la corte se atrevió a quejarse. Nadie volvió a hacerlo. El rey tenía un punto débil curioso cuando se trataba de su hijo, pero nadie recibió ese trato. El rumor de las habilidades mágicas y la belleza inusual del príncipe lo hizo famoso en el reino, y la palabra de su maldad sobre el palacio se mantuvo en silencio para que el hechizo de su perfección a los ojos de la gente no disminuyera. Funcionó bien para mantener la armonía entre otros reinos, ya que reyes y señores viajarían por todas partes para ver a la pequeña belleza con una magia tan fuerte. Se enamoraron de su encanto tan fácilmente que no pudieron rechazar nada de lo que Laufey deseaba.

Esto se supone que es un one-shot, pero tiene unas 17,000 palabras, entonces igual que con É **l tropezó y cayó sobre mi polla** lo dividiré en capítulos, para que no se harten de leer tantísimo.


	2. Chapter 2

El comportamiento de Loki mejoró agradablemente poco después de la llegada de un esclavo a la casa de Laufey. Fue después de una visita real a la casa de un señor que se extendía a través de las planicies de Jotunheim, se esperaba que Loki y sus hermanos continuaran como representantes del rey, y algo de lo que se había quejado durante meses antes, hasta que Laufey le presentó nuevas túnicas para la ocasión que lo hacen mucho más compatible. Loki cabalgó sobre su caballo, encantado para resistir el frío helado delJotunheim y un regalo de un rey de otro reino. Tal cosa era algo raro en Jotunheim, sus hermanos y el molesto tutor Folkaðr montaron criaturas de hielo babosas, de gran tamaño para abarcar las formas gigantes de sus jinetes. En momentos como este, Loki consideraba que su tamaño más pequeño era una bendición; consideraba a esas criaturas desagradables y nunca las tocaría. Se merecía algo tan hermoso como él y su elegante caballo negro era perfecto. El resto de la procesión caminó a pie y había algunas bestias aún más grandes en la parte posterior para llevar el equipaje, la mayoría de los cuales era de Loki, que contenía los muchos atuendos y baratijas que insistió en llevar.

El joven príncipe se aburriría fácilmente en viajes como este; la triste marcha a paso lento y el paisaje aburrido no le interesaban. Sus hermanos rara vez se unían a los juegos que deseaba jugar y su tutor era aún menos divertido. Entonces, en un momento de rebelión no tan rara, mientras cabalgaban por una aldea rural, tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se desvió del grupo, dando vueltas por una calle lateral con una risa tintineante. Escuchó gritos de su nombre y súplicas para que volviera llamándolo, pero los ignoró, metiéndose entre los aldeanos y los puestos que se apiñaban en el estrecho callejón. Oyó una conmoción detrás de él y se volvió para ver que los intentos de sus hermanos y sirvientes de seguirlo habían resultado en que volcaran un puesto de tela y que ellos y sus criaturas espantosas se hubieran enredado en el desastre.

Loki dejó escapar otra carcajada, antes de darse la vuelta y tomar una calle diferente. Lo condujo a una gran plaza del mercado donde una multitud bastante considerable se había reunido alrededor de un puesto. Loki trotó. Su altura elevada sobre el caballo significaba que casi podía ver por encima de las altísimas cabezas de los otros gigantes. El puesto era evidentemente un puesto de esclavos, lleno de criaturas de otros mundos. Fueron rodeados por traficantes de esclavos que revoloteaban entre reinos vendiéndolos en lugares donde estos restos de la sociedad se consideraban más valiosos que en sus propios países de origen.

Loki sabía que aquí en Jotunheim cualquiera de estos sería difícil de vender. A la gente de aquí no le gustaban los cambios ni los extraños. La creciente multitud estuvo aquí principalmente debido a la curiosidad más que al interés real en una compra. Movió su caballo por la línea, inspeccionando el ganado, con una mirada altiva de aburrimiento en sus facciones de otro modo hermosas. Había un demonio de fuego que se hundía en el medio de la fila, al tirar de las cadenas hacía que la pareja de elfos oscuros a su lado se agachara, murmurando maldiciones extranjeras en voz baja. Evidentemente, las condiciones frías de este reino no estaban de acuerdo con él. Loki estuvo medio tentado de comprarlo solo para ver cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la miserable cosa muriera por exposición. También había algunos Gigantes de Escarcha de aspecto esquelético en las existencias, que parecía más probable que se vendieran. Los Jotuns no estaban de acuerdo en mostrar su clase teniendo un esclavo personal.

Cuando se movió hacia el final del podio, finalmente vio algo que realmente llamó su atención. Había escuchado historias de Aesir, todo lo que Jotuns tenía, sobre su desenfreno y sed de sangre: la mayoría de los Jotuns más viejos tenían una historia que contar sobre ellos por su experiencia de la Gran Guerra. Pero nunca había oído hablar de su belleza. Y este era hermoso. Loki nunca había sabido que una criatura fuera tan dorada que brillara así, incluso bajo la tierra que la cubría. Su piel era impecable y suave, sin marcas como las de un Jotun. Loki anhelaba lavarlo mientras la suciedad empañaba la perfección de la criatura. Tenía una larga melena de pelo como Loki, pero donde el suyo era negro y lacio, este era brillante como el sol y ondulaba como olas. La criatura era redonda alrededor de la altura de Loki, o cómo sería Loki cuando fuera adulto, pero tenía un físico tonificado como el resto del tipo de Loki. Loki estaba fascinado, completamente fascinado por esta cosa curiosa. Sabía que debía tenerlo, tenía que saber más sobre la bella Aesir, independientemente de lo que alguien más dijera o pensara. Ansiaba que levantara la cabeza para poder ver su rostro, pero permaneció encorvado donde estaba, apoyado contra un Jotun al lado que lo empequeñecía.

─¡Maestro Loki! ─ Folkaðr jadeó, finalmente lo alcanzó. Observó a Loki con cierto temor mientras se arreglaba la túnica jadeando para recuperar el aliento, y miraba por encima del hombro para ver a sus hermanos detrás de él luciendo asesinos. Sus bestias todavía tenían restos de material atrapados en sus colmillos sobresalientes─. Debemos regresar a la procesión, tu padre espera que regresemos antes de que perdamos la luz ─Loki lo ignoró. De todos modos, nunca le prestó mucha atención y no estaba dispuesto a comenzar ahora cuando tenía un premio tan interesante que reclamar. Desmontó elegantemente su caballo, con cuidado de no revolver su túnica fina, y se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar al estrado. Hubo grandes murmullos entre la multitud al reconocer quién estaba entre ellos. Subiendo al podio, Loki se paró frente al Aesir, cuidado de no dejar que su ropa toque la piel sucia del otro hombre. Era aún más fascinante de cerca. Loki pudo ver que la pelusa sucia que ocultaba la mitad inferior de su rostro ocultaba uno atractivo y una piel más dorada. Una vez que lo llevara de vuelta al palacio, simplemente tendría que irse.

Aún así, bajó la cabeza, sin reconocer la presencia de Loki. No acostumbrado a ser ignorado, Loki se arriesgó a extender un dedo, colocándolo debajo de la barbilla de la criatura para hacerlo inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba y mirarlo mejor. No pudo evitar la brusca inhalación cuando se encontró con los ojos del esclavo. Eran de un azul eléctrico brillante, el único azul sobre esta criatura y el lazo singular que lo conectaba con los colores de Jotunheim. Loki sintió una puñalada de celos. Anhelaba que sus propios ojos fueran tan hermosos y estorninos. De repente odiaba sus propios ojos rojos, lo aburridos y ordinarios que eran. Bueno, él podría tener la mejor opción al ser dueño de la criatura que tenía estos orbes mucho más grandes.

Mientras miraba, paralizado por el color, notó que también había una chispa en esos ojos; algo que Loki encontró más intrigante. El comportamiento y la postura de esta criatura lo hicieron parecer completamente derrotado, pero esa chispa parecía insinuar que no lo estaba completamente. Todavía no, Loki se corrigió.

─¿Interesado en nuestras acciones de Aesir, mi señor? ─ el vendedor dijo ansioso, revoloteando a su lado, retorciéndose las manos.

─¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo no se congela? Sé que los Aesir no pueden soportar esta temperatura por sí solos. ¿Y cómo puedo tocarlo?

─Ah, ves mi señor, usé mi pequeña cantidad moderada de seidr para evitar que la piel de Jotun lo quemara y repeler el frío ─se inclinó hacia delante y se apartó el cabello del esclavo alrededor de su hombro, para revelar toscamente tallado runas en la base de su cuello─. Sabía que este sería de valor, vale la pena tratarlo un poco mejor ─sonrió. Loki pensó que parecía un letch, del tipo que lo arrojaría de la multitud cuando viajara por las ciudades.

─Hmm, un intento burdo pero será suficiente por ahora ─dijo Loki, observando los cortes sangrientos con cierto disgusto.

Hizo que Folkaðr le pagara al hombre una suma demasiado generosa por el esclavo (no sabía ni le importaba si era el precio real que valía), y le indicó al tutor que se lo llevara de vuelta. No deseaba tocarlo más de lo necesario hasta que lo limpiaran completamente. Durante el resto del viaje de regreso, Býleistr intentó disuadirlo de la decisión de quedarse con el esclavo. Le habló de los peligros del Aesir, de cómo cortaría la garganta de Loki mientras dormía y exigió que lo mataran ahora antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

Todo lo que hizo fue hacer que Loki fuera más firme en mantenerlo. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de su padre, Loki todavía se sentía a veces como el extraño de su familia. Los años transcurridos entre Loki y su hermano los mantuvieron alejados y había poco en lo que compartían interés. Hubo momentos en que Loki también tuvo la impresión de un ligero resentimiento por parte de sus hermanos, él el hijo favorito, aunque hizo poco para ayudar al reino y pasó su tiempo aprendiendo magia cuando le dedicaron sus vidas. A menudo se burlaban de ellos, tal vez no tan maliciosamente como pretendían, de su debilidad en su comparación. No dudaba que sus hermanos lo amaran, pero no lo respetaban tanto como a ellos. Si sus hermanos lo consideraban tan débil que no podía controlar a un simple esclavo, entonces demostraría que estaban equivocados y lo convertiría en el esclavo más obediente y dispuesto en todo el reino.

Observó su nueva compra durante la mayor parte del viaje mientras se tambaleaba atado detrás de la bestia de Folkaðr. Tropezó algunas veces en el camino, pero siempre se levantó y siguió moviéndose. Loki tenía respeto por cualquier criatura con tal determinación de mantenerse con vida. Llegaron al palacio justo antes del anochecer, y Loki inmediatamente ordenó que a su nuevo esclavo lo limpiaran y vistieran con algo más apropiado para un sirviente suyo. Hubo un banquete de bienvenida para el regreso de los príncipes, y Loki pasó la mayor parte al lado de su padre, informándole alegremente sobre su nueva compra.

─Y Býleistr no cree que pueda manejar un esclavo Aesir, pero eso confirma lo que todos hemos sospechado durante años: que él es un idiota ─Loki tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que se le permitió cada comida, plenamente consciente de su hermano pudo escucharlo.

─¿Es eso así? ¿Y vas a demostrar que está equivocado? ─Laufey preguntó dándole a Býleistr, que estaba reflexionando sobre su otro lado, una de sus sonrisas heladas.

─¡Naturalmente! ─Loki espetó, haciendo reír a su padre que soltó un sonido como carámbanos rompiéndose.

Laufey no amenazó con llevarse al esclavo de Loki (¿alguna vez se supo que negó algo a su hijo?) Pero sí ofreció las mismas palabras de advertencia que Býleistr había dado: no confíes en un Aesir, porque te matarán si te les das la oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les publique dos, por que se supone que esto era junto con Mío también, pero ayer ya no me dió tiempo de subirlo.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki se había retirado temprano a su habitación. El cansancio del viaje había comenzado y, aunque no le gustaba que nadie señalara el hecho de que se cansaba más que la mayoría, era mucho más joven y más pequeño que los otros ocupantes del salón. Se había cambiado su túnica formal y se había acurrucado en su cama obscenamente grande para leer el libro que había dejado antes de su viaje y al que deseaba volver.

Llamaron suavemente a su puerta. Loki resopló una orden para que entraran sin dejar su libro.

—Su nuevo esclavo está listo, mi señor, usted dijo que deseaba verlo tan pronto como estuviera... —el sirviente se apagó, inseguro de si había hecho lo correcto molestando al príncipe. Se sabía que su padre había desterrado a los sirvientes por mucho menos que interrumpirlo. Pero parecía haber hecho lo correcto, ya que Loki saltó de la cama, olvidando todo el cansancio anterior.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Tráelo y luego vete!

El esclavo apareció. A primera vista, Loki sabía que no había cometido ningún error en su compra. Solo podía adivinar cuánto tiempo les habría llevado a las criadas fregar y fregar para eliminar la suciedad espesa, pero sus esfuerzos habían tenido éxito. Había valido la pena. La piel dorada con la que Loki había estado tan cautivado parecía tan suave como el mármol bajo la tenue luz de su habitación y el cabello del hombre, que había sido recogido en una coleta, brillaba como la seda.

Según las instrucciones, su vello facial se había afeitado para revelar una mandíbula fuerte y unos labios suaves y de color rosa pálido. Vestía una túnica simple de sirviente, que era bastante aburrida, pero le quedaba extremadamente bien y siempre podían cambiarse fácilmente por algo más para los gustos de Loki. Su rostro era inexpresivo, al igual que en el puesto, pero su complexión parecía más saludable. Se puso de pie bastante rígido, con los brazos colgando sueltos a los costados, pero parecía que podría saltar a la vida en cualquier momento. Loki captó la vista con avidez y luego aplaudió, riéndose alegremente.

—Oh sí, eres completamente perfecto —se deslizó hacia adelante y extendió suavemente una mano sobre su pecho duro, alisando los músculos gruesos de su brazo. Fue una sensación extraña sentir la piel que irradiaba calor, incluso a través de una capa de ropa. Loki sintió el pulso de la sangre bombear bajo la piel del hombre y levantó su otra mano para colocarla sobre su corazón, en la fuente misma de esa vida. Se sintió mareado por el poder y la emoción. Levantó la vista hacia la cara del hombre que permanecía mirando pasivamente a la pared opuesta, sin verse afectado por el toque de Loki. No podía esperar para exhibir su nuevo premio por el palacio mañana, para mostrar a todos qué belleza poseía.

—Mi señor, esto fue encontrado con él —el criado dió un paso adelante, tendiendo un colgante de piedra lisa, con forma de cruz al revés, con una fina cuerda atada. Loki extendió la mano y la tomó, girándola en su palma, y encontró runas talladas en ella. Los leyó, pronunciando la palabra que deletreaban antes de decirla en voz alta.

—Thor? ¿Ese es tu nombre? —preguntó Loki, volviendo a mirar la cara del esclavo. El hombre no respondió en voz alta, solo un pequeño asentimiento. El criado se retiró antes de cerrar la puerta. Loki estaba entusiasmado por saber todo lo que había que saber sobre su nuevo juguete. Pero no podía parecer tan ansioso; tenía que mostrarle al hombre que estaba a cargo, o ¿de qué otra forma le pediría respeto?

La mayoría de los esclavos en puestos como el que Thor estaba eran criminales, desterrados de su propio reino. Loki estaba ansioso por saber cuán peligroso era realmente este.

—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó. Thor comenzó a asentir antes de detenerse.

—Sí —su voz era áspera y profunda y envió una emoción por la columna de Loki.

—Una vez visité Asgard cuando era solo un niño, ya sabes —comenzó Loki suavemente. Su familia había visitado el reino dorado durante los primeros días de paz después de la Gran Guerra entre los dos reinos. Todo lo que Loki podía recordar de los eventos era un hombre con un ojo dorado que lo había aterrorizado, con quien se vio obligado a ser amable. Estaba muy complacido cuando regresaron a casa. Pero Loki estaba decidido a no mostrar nada de esto a este Aesir. Esperaba formar algún tipo de relación con el esclavo al compartir esta información antes de hacer más preguntas, pero sus palabras no fueron respondidas.

—Por supuesto, yo era demasiado joven para recordar mucho, pero recuerdo que era un reino hermoso, con abundancia de oro y rojo; a tu reino le encantan esos colores.

Aún nada. Loki pensó que tal vez esos recuerdos podrían ser dolorosos para volver a visitar, por lo que cambió de táctica.

—El vendedor me dijo que solo habías estado en el puesto por poco tiempo. Tuve la suerte de haberte visto tan rápido, de lo contrario, alguien más podría haberte arrebatado de debajo de mi nariz —Loki mostró su sonrisa más encantadora, mirando tímidamente a Thor por debajo de sus pestañas. Era una mirada que había aprendido que podía derretir los corazones de incluso los visitantes más fríos.

—Buena suerte —murmuró el esclavo, hablando muy suavemente, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tener la capacidad de hacerlo. Loki se impacientó con las bromas, especialmente porque su precioso encanto aparentemente se desperdiciaba en esta criatura, y decidió avanzar a su interrogatorio.

—¿Qué circunstancias te llevaron a estar en un puesto de esclavos? —preguntó, su tono gentil olvidado.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Cuál era tu posición en Asgard antes de ser esclavo?

—No me acuerdo.

Loki dio un resoplido de irritación.

—Puede ser útil que me digas qué recuerdas exactamente —espetó—. Y debes referirte a mí como 'mi señor' o 'mi príncipe' cuando te dirijas a mí. ¡Al menos ten la decencia de recordar eso! —hubo una pausa y Thor bajó la vista de la pared del fondo para mirar el suelo delante de él.

—No recuerdo nada —comenzó en el mismo tono apagado—. Los dueños del puesto me encontraron en los planos desiertos de este reino sin nada a mi nombre y sin ningún recuerdo de cómo llegué allí o de mi vida antes... Todo lo que sé es de mi tiempo con ellos y mi vida como un esclavo —hizo una pausa—. Mi príncipe —agregó.

—Eso no importa —dijo, con un tono repugnantemente dulce sobre su voz. Se acercó a Thor, extendió una mano para acunar su rostro recién alisado y lo alzó para finalmente encontrarse con sus propios ojos. Por primera vez esa noche, Thor miró a Loki, y Loki sintió que su corazón latía más rápido en su pecho. Le enseñaría a esta criatura a adorarlo.

—Tu casa está aquí ahora y yo soy todo el mundo que necesitas saber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy segura de que esto va para largo. Llevamos 11 páginas de 60. Espero lo estén disfrutando.
> 
> Bye que bye.
> 
> Ojalá pueda actualizar el Miércoles.


	4. Chapter 4

Al principio, a Loki le resultó difícil encontrar trabajo para el nuevo esclavo. Su vida, como la de la mayoría de los príncipes, se desarrollaba en un régimen donde todo ya estaba hecho por él, y Loki se resistía a interrumpir esa rutina. En cambio, Loki le encontró a Thor algunas tareas serviles que hacer, pero la mayoría de las veces lo usó más como una muñeca para su disfrute. Lo que primero atrajo a Loki al esclavo fue su belleza y singularidad, y le encantaba mostrarlo vistiéndolo con túnicas y joyas, descubriendo qué colores combinaban mejor con su tez y qué le resaltaba los ojos. Pasaría horas a la vez, cepillando y trenzando el cabello de Thor en diferentes estilos, antes de que cambiaran y el esclavo cepillara los nudos inexistentes del cabello de Loki, mientras Loki leía felizmente delante de él.

Todo esto, junto con el hecho de que él era Aesir y no tenía lugar para estar en Jotunheim, causó una brecha entre Thor y los otros sirvientes. La tensión creció a lo largo de los días y las semanas, hasta tal punto que estalló una pelea en los cuartos de servicio una noche entre Thor y otros tres miembros de la casa.

Los tres fueron disciplinados, pero a pesar de las rabietas e insistencia de Loki, se les permitió permanecer al servicio de la casa. En una rara muestra de autoridad sobre su hijo, Laufey dictó que, si Loki deseaba quedarse con su nuevo premio, Thor debía ser trasladado a sus propias habitaciones y mantenerse alejado del resto del personal. Parecía que la distancia del rey hacia el Aesir era más fuerte que la necesidad de apaciguar a su hijo menor. Thor fue trasladado a una de las muchas habitaciones del ala de Loki. Al principio, Loki se enfureció por esto, pero eso cambió rápidamente una vez que se dio cuenta de que tenía una excusa para redecorar la habitación a lo que creía que le convenía más a Thor. La habitación estaba cubierta de los mismos dorados y rojos que Loki prefería en Thor y le recordó a Asgard.

Loki estaba muy entretenido con su nuevo esclavo, y extremadamente engreído había demostrado ser capaz de mantenerlo, felizmente engañándose bajo la mirada de todos mientras miraban y comentaban lo inusual que era tener un sirviente Aesir. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que Thor no era tan divertido. Su comportamiento rígido y estoico no se había suavizado desde la primera noche que Loki lo había comprado, de hecho, el encuentro con los otros sirvientes solo se había sumado a esto.

Aceptaría todas las demandas que Loki hiciera, se uniría a cualquier juego o broma que quisiera jugar, pero fue con poco entusiasmo, y nunca respondería incluso cuando Loki perdiera los estribos.

El primer día que Thor había estado con Loki, el príncipe le había mostrado personalmente el palacio. Señaló las habitaciones donde estaba y no se le permitía entrar, donde se guardaba todo lo que necesitaba y los lugares favoritos de Loki a los que le gustaba ir. El Aesir había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, asintiendo ocasionalmente, pero reaccionando poco a su entorno. Eventualmente habían llegado a descansar al lugar favorito de Loki en la biblioteca y Loki se acurrucó en una de las sillas, con el libro en el pecho.

—Este recorrido me ha dado sed —dijo. Su voz sonó fuera de lugar, pero estaba realmente casi sin aliento por la emoción. Toda la mañana había conducido a este momento—. Tráeme un poco de agua de las cocinas, esclavo.

Esta fue una prueba, para ver cómo reaccionaría Thor a su primer comando apropiado y cuánto recordaba de la cantidad interminable de información con la que Loki lo había cargado hasta el momento ese día.

Loki se sentó con la respiración contenida, fingiendo leer del libro que acababa de abrir, pero realmente observaba de cerca los movimientos de su esclavo por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba esperando la tensión de un puño, los gritos indignados de un orgulloso Aesir rechazando sus órdenes. Pero ninguno vino.

—Sí, mi príncipe —fue todo lo que Loki consiguió antes de que se agachara. Luego se volvió y dejó a Loki sentado, aturdido y bastante decepcionado.

Había regresado algún tiempo después, disculpándose por la demora y sosteniendo un plato de agua helada y un almuerzo ligero. Loki no pudo ocultar su descontento y sorpresa esta vez.

Era lo que cualquiera desearía en un esclavo, pero Loki había comenzado a encontrarlo tedioso. La novedad de tener un esclavo Aesir estaba desapareciendo. Ni siquiera se había divertido rompiéndolo; llegó así.

Incluso sus hermanos se habían visto obligados a admitir que Thor era el esclavo perfecto, a pesar de su herencia y comentaron cómo era diferente a cualquier otro Aesir con el que se hubieran encontrado. Loki se jactó de que se debía a sus habilidades para domesticarlo, pero en realidad pensó que era debido a que Thor ni siquiera recordaba qué era ser Aesir para empezar.

Thor todavía se consideraba un ser menor para todos en la casa: ser Aesir y un esclavo significaría que nunca encajaría realmente, pero su presencia era simplemente la norma ahora. No hubo más disturbios con el personal, e incluso los visitantes del castillo habían comenzado a dirigirse a Thor por su nombre, la conmoción inicial de ver una piel pálida en los pasillos de Laufey completamente común ahora. Ver al Príncipe Loki caminar por los pasillos significaba que también verías a Thor, el esclavo, haciendo lo mismo. Se estaba convirtiendo en un juguete más que Loki había insistido en tener solo para probarlo.

Sin embargo, el comienzo de un cambio ocurrió una mañana después de que las lecciones de Loki con Folkaðr hubieran terminado. Estaba acurrucado bajo numerosas pieles con su libro en el balcón de uno de los muchos salones del palacio. Thor se sentó frente a él, zurciendo una de las túnicas favoritas de Loki que había enganchado en una esquina de la mesa la noche anterior. 

Fue pacífico. Loki tuvo que admitir que disfrutaba la compañía de Thor así. No tenía ni quería amigos (por supuesto, había hijos de personas importantes que siempre hablaban con Loki en fiestas o reuniones sociales, pero Loki sabía que no le echarían una segunda mirada si no fuera el hijo del rey), así que tener a Thor con él en todo momento como una presencia tranquilizadora fue un cambio agradable, y por la forma en que Thor se relajaría en momentos como estos, cuando estaban solos en la tranquilidad, Loki pensó que también disfrutaba de su compañía. Hubiera sido aún mejor si Thor iniciara una conversación de vez en cuando, pero como el esclavo nunca hablaba a menos que se le hablara directamente, la mayoría del tiempo permanecía en silencio.

Loki estaba siendo perturbado en sus estudios por los sonidos de niños jugando en el patio debajo de ellos. Las risas se elevaron hasta donde estaban sentados y sonaron frescas y agradables en el fuerte aire de la mañana. Thor encontró su mirada cuando ambos levantaron la vista para escuchar y le dio a Loki una pequeña y rara sonrisa antes de regresar a su trabajo. Pero Loki frunció el ceño. Cómo odiaba ese sonido. Al ser considerado demasiado débil y enfermizo cuando era un niño pequeño, rara vez se le permitía jugar con los otros hijos de los señores y jarls y solo podía ver sus juegos amargamente desde una ventana como esta. Cuando se le permitió, lo trataron de manera tan diferente a los otros niños que Loki se negó a participar en cualquiera de sus juegos después de un tiempo.

Se inclinó sobre el borde del balcón para mirar a estos niños ahora. Tenían la edad suficiente para aprovechar su hielo natural y habían conjurado pequeñas cuchillas de hielo con las que luchaban como si fueran espadas. Su risa rechinó en las orejas de Loki y él frunció el ceño aún más cuando vio a un niño caer, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie de nuevo con una carcajada, quitando la nieve de su túnica sin rascarse. Loki se enfureció. Si disfrutaron tanto el hielo, permítales tener la experiencia completa. Con apenas un susurro pasando por sus labios (había dominado el arte del lanzamiento de hechizos silenciosos a una edad récord), y con un elegante giro de su mano, convocó la magia dentro de él para romper los largos pilares de hielo que se aferraban al borde del balcón. Con un gran chirrido, una serie de carámbanos cayeron destrozados en el suelo.

Hubo fuertes gritos y jadeos desde abajo, y Loki alegremente se inclinó sobre el borde para observar el caos. Los niños habían detenido sus juegos para mirar el desorden a su alrededor; algunos lloraban, otros gritaban en estado de shock.

—¿Qué pasó? —Thor preguntó a su lado, sonando alarmado, dejando su trabajo para inclinarse sobre el borde—. ¿Alguien resultó herido? —Loki se volvió hacia él con curiosidad. Nunca lo había visto tener una reacción tan emotiva a otra cosa antes. Loki observó la expresión de pánico en su rostro, preguntándose por qué estaba tan preocupado. Estos no eran su pueblo después de todo.

—No claro que no; simplemente les estaba dando una lección a esos pequeños frostlings. Sólo un poco de diversión. ¿Y qué importa si lo estuvieran? —se rio por lo bajo—. No te veas tan preocupado. No me gusta esa mirada en tu cara; te ves feo.

Thor asintió un poco y volvió a sentarse rígidamente; tomando la túnica de Loki pero no volviendo a su costura. Loki lo ignoró, volviendo su atención a la escena de abajo. Los niños parecían haberse calmado; habían recogido los fragmentos más grandes de hielo de los restos y estaban jugando con ellos.

Loki siseó molesto. Se suponía que debía detener sus juegos, no aumentar su disfrute. Su puño se cerró sobre las barandas del balcón y estaba a punto de convocar otro golpe de hielo para dispersarlos, cuando una mano le agarró la muñeca y la retorció. La cabeza de Loki se giró para ver quién se atrevería a tocarlo de esa manera, y vio a Thor cerniéndose sobre él, con el rostro atronador.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer—, dijo, con voz retumbante y dominante. Sus ojos brillaban con una rabia y pasión desconocidas que Loki nunca había visto antes, lo que hacía que los iris azules brillaran aún más.

—¡No me dices qué hacer, esclavo! ¡Déjame ir! —Loki siseó, tratando de soltarse, pero Thor simplemente lo atrajo hacia sí con alarmante facilidad, de modo que Loki casi colgaba de su agarre.

—No lo vuelves a hacer, ¿me oyes? —Thor gruñó, el aliento rozando la cara de Loki y haciéndole temblar. Su piel se sentía caliente y su corazón latía más rápido de lo que podía recordar. El apretón de Thor en su muñeca fue implacable, sintiéndose como un vicio, apretando los huesos y haciéndolo jadear de dolor cuando Thor le dio otro apretón.

—¿Me escuchas? —Thor casi gritó esta vez; su cara a centímetros de la de Loki, haciéndolo encogerse lejos de él.

—Sí —jadeó Loki—, sí, prometo que no lo haré —Thor lo dejó ir y Loki volvió tambaleándose a su asiento, hundiéndose en él, acunando su muñeca.

—Gracias, mi príncipe —Thor dijo, volviendo al tono sereno y gentil que solía usar para dirigirse a Loki como si nada hubiera pasado, y volvió a su costura. Loki se quedó mirando a Thor en estado de shock, y pasó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba temblando. Miró hacia abajo a su brazo para ver la impresión que aún le quedaba del agarre de Thor que había dejado en su piel.

Nunca nadie se había dirigido a él así; nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo con menos delicadeza de lo que manejarías el vidrio. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba Thor, un esclavo común, tratándolo como si fuera una criatura para ser forzada y domesticada. Observó a Thor trabajar, lenta y metódicamente. Sentía extrañamente que no era su lugar hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, lo cual era absurdo, ya que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Después de varios momentos de silencio, el único sonido fue la risa continua de los niños, Loki levantó su libro con dedos temblorosos de donde había caído y trató de leer de nuevo, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Fue solo cuando Loki fue convocado para almorzar más tarde esa tarde que ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón creo que hoy tuve dos capítulos aburridos, pero así es la construcción de las historias. 
> 
> Bueno ya me voy a mi camita.
> 
> Bye que bye.
> 
> Besos y abrazos cibernéticos.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki comenzaba a sospechar que los eventos de la tarde habían sido un sueño salvaje que había inventado en la noche. Thor actuó como siempre, reservado y obediente, acatando todas las órdenes de Loki y nunca cuestionando sus acciones nuevamente. Enfureció a Loki. Lo único que confirmó que algo había sucedido fueron los moretones moteados en forma de dedo, negro y azul medianoche alrededor de su muñeca, pero incluso esos se estaban desvaneciendo.

Durante los días y semanas posteriores, Loki no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la forma en que Thor había sido capaz de contenerlo tan fácilmente, desafiándolo como nadie más se había atrevido. Pero en lugar de miedo, los pensamientos lo emocionaron como nada más en meses. Era una emoción perversa como nada que Loki hubiera sentido antes y, aunque lo asustó un poco, lo disfrutó demasiado como para preocuparse.

Estaba tan desesperado por volver a ver ese lado de Thor que incluso hizo algo para molestarlo deliberadamente. Cepillarle el pelo hasta el punto de dolor cuando se sentaba frente a él para ser estilizado, burlándose de él en voz alta ante los hermanos de Loki cuando estaba obedientemente detrás de él e incluso volcando su escritorio, apilado con todo sus libros y papeles, y exigiendo a Thor que lo despejara, todo arriba Thor, por supuesto, lo hizo sin quejarse.

Loki se sintió tan frustrado con Thor, que incluso lo golpeó una noche cuando permaneció tan irritantemente obediente como siempre, sus pequeños puños golpearon el duro pecho de Thor, probablemente apenas lo sintió. Todo lo que Thor hizo fue inclinarse y disculparse, antes de retirarse a su propia habitación. A medida que pasaban las semanas, Loki no sabía si estaba más enojado con Thor o su propio cuerpo traidor. Durante las últimas temporadas, la transición de Loki a la virilidad había despertado cosas dentro de él que preferiría permanecieran inactivas. Antes, sus necesidades sexuales que siempre le habían enseñado eran una debilidad y una cosa vergonzosa, se había dicho cada pocas noches más o menos, cuando su deseo se hacía demasiado fuerte: apretaba desesperadamente su polla endurecida debajo de las sábanas, su mente completamente en blanco, tratando de ignorar la reluciente humedad entre sus muslos.

Ahora se estaba satisfaciendo a sí mismo casi todas las noches, su polla traidora se levantaba cada vez que su mente inevitablemente volvía a pensar en el peso y el calor de Thor presionados contra él y la forma fácil en que había maltratado su cuerpo. Se acurrucaba de costado, una mano se deslizaba por la parte delantera de sus pantalones de seda, bombeando furiosamente. De vez en cuando, los dedos rozaban suavemente los pliegues desconocidos debajo sin atreverse a profundizar. Su otra mano se sujetaría firmemente sobre su boca para asegurarse de que sus gemidos y jadeos no se oyeran en la habitación a pocas puertas de la suya. Pero aún así, a menudo llegaba a su fin imaginando que el ocupante de al lado lo escucharía una noche y lo ayudaría a deshacerse de este calor que no desaparecería sin importar cuánto lo quisiera.

El problema era que podía obtener fácilmente lo que quería. Por supuesto que podía, era el hijo de Laufey, rey de Jotunheim, y podía tener lo que quisiera. Pero exigirlo a Thor arruinaría por completo el punto. No se podía ordenar, de lo contrario, Loki aún tendría el control, y tan desesperadamente no quería tener el control de esto. Quería que Thor lo sujetara, le apretara las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, lo dejara acurrucarse contra él, para que le dejara sin aliento, para que supiera cómo era. Entonces, finalmente se libraría de eso y nunca volvería a tener esta debilidad.

Pero como estaban las cosas, sus deseos parecen imposibles de conseguir. Por primera vez en su vida, Loki no pudo obtener lo que quería.

Holiwiri, perdón por la desaparición *se cubre por si hay jitomatazos*, pero si leyeron en mi perfil, me cambiaron el internet y fue todo un lío porque a la media hora que se fue el técnico se fue el internet por días, que porque era normal, entonces solo tenía mis datos y pues soy sincera no me gusta editar en el cel, me estresa. Así que hasta hoy hubo tiempo, porque ayer tenía mucho trabajo, no es muy complejo, empaco cajas de envases para vender en Mercado Libre, por si a alguien le interesa, jaja perdón la publicidad, ha sido un milagro que todo el mundo necesite botellas para vender gel antibacterial.

Otra cosa, voy a intentar terminar todas las historias lo más rápido que pueda por si me presiono mucho con la universidad, para no dejarl@s con la intriga y en compensación por mi ausencia, así que emocionense porque pueden haber actualizaciones diarias.

**Cortito, pero algo al fin.**

Sin más que agregar bye que bye.

Besucoros y abrazucoros.


	6. Chapter 6

Al notar la disposición un poco huraña de su hijo en los últimos tiempos, el rey Laufey intentó animarlo invitándolo a la caza de ese año. A Loki nunca se le había permitido venir antes, ya que Laufey temía que la bullicia fuera demasiado para su hijo frágil y favorito, pero ahora estaba ansioso por verlo salir de este estado melancólico. Loki, siempre ansioso por aceptar cualquier regalo que le ofrecieran, estuvo de acuerdo. Se unió a la procesión de su padre en las primeras horas de la mañana de la caza, su corcel negro de confianza entre las bestias furiosas, hambrientos de muerte.

El deporte de la caza era algo raro para este reino, ya que era difícil encontrar criaturas apropiadas para él, pero había algunas áreas que albergaban algunas. Para evitar la extinción de las bestias, la caza solo se permitía una vez anualmente, y solo para aquellos lo suficientemente nobles como para estar en compañía del rey. Los terrenos de caza de este año fueron lo que más se acercaba a un bosque en Jotunheim, lleno de árboles retorcidos y ennegrecidos que crecían altos y desnudos, con una espesa niebla alrededor del suelo, por lo que no podía ver más allá de unos pocos pasos frente a sí mismo.

A Loki no se le permitió participar en la caza, por supuesto, y tuvo que quedarse con los sirvientes que llevaban las provisiones y estaban allí para traer los cadáveres de los asesinatos de vuelta al palacio. Pero Loki estaba más feliz de esta manera. Obtuvo el honor de venir y el orgullo de la muerte sin tener que hacer nada que lo dejara sucio o cubierto de sangre, lo que le convenía. También era la oportunidad perfecta para vestirse con su túnica deportiva de rojos más profundos, por la que había estado buscando una ocasión para usar. También significaba que podía llevar a Thor junto con él, lo que habría tenido que discutir con su padre si realmente hubiera estado cazando.

Loki había estado emocionado toda la mañana: viajaba junto a su padre en el viaje, estaba entre los hombres por primera vez en su vida, observaba su interacción con gran interés. Finalmente sintió como si pudiera pertenecer entre ellos, incluso si lo que estaban discutiendo era completamente aburrido para él. En un momento sorprendió a su padre sonriéndole con orgullo cuando se unió ingeniosamente a las bromas haciendo que los hombres rugieran de risa, y sintió que su barriga se llenaba de calor, todo desánimo con respecto a Thor olvidado.

Sin embargo, una vez que la caza realmente comenzó y la estampida de la procesión desapareció en la niebla, las cosas se volvieron mucho menos interesantes. Loki siguió el lento proceso que los sirvientes hicieron en el bosque. Apenas hablaron, y si lo hicieron, ciertamente no fue directamente al príncipe.

Cabalgaron durante aproximadamente una hora así, pasando árboles cuyas cortezas parecían rostros retorcidos, y que se unieron más estrechamente a medida que penetraban en el bosque. Thor caminó junto al caballo de Loki, quitando los escombros de su camino y, como siempre, permaneció tan silencioso como el resto. Loki se había aburrido hacía mucho tiempo. Si supiera que iba a ser así, nunca habría venido, o habría exigido que sus hermanos se quedaran con él para hacerle compañía. Lo hubiera hecho, eso es. Siempre estuvieron mucho menos dispuestos a hacer lo que él dijo que todos los demás. Ociosamente deseaba que Thor siguiera su ejemplo desobediente un poco más, cuando vio un destello de movimiento a su izquierda. Estiró el cuello y miró a través de la niebla para ver si lo había imaginado, pero al cabo de un momento volvió a verlo: una forma oscura entre los árboles.

Tiró de las riendas de su caballo para detenerlo. Los hombres habían estado hablando al comienzo de la búsqueda de la dificultad de detectar una bestia en estos bosques, y mucho menos atrapar a una. Si Loki atrapaba a este (lo que no importaba, su magia podría derribar a cualquier criatura) el próximo año, su padre casi seguramente lo dejaría unirse a la caza correctamente, no solo se vería obligado a quedarse con los sirvientes. Él miró a su alrededor; nadie más parecía haber visto lo que tenía, lo cual era perfecto. No quería que nadie intentara detenerlo por órdenes equivocadas de su padre.

—¿Estás bien mi príncipe? —Thor preguntó, mirándolo con preocupación grabada en su rostro.

—Sí, yo... solo necesito aliviarme —Loki se encogió ante la vulgaridad, pero era la única excusa en la que podía pensar para obtener privacidad—. Haré uso de esos arbustos —señaló vagamente a dónde vio moverse a la bestia y se bajó de su caballo para llegar allí.

—Mi príncipe, déjame acompañarte. Confío poco en estos bosques y mi única preocupación es tu seguridad —insistió Thor, haciendo ademán de seguirlo.

—¡No! —Loki espetó—. No necesito un cuidador. Quédate y cuida a mi caballo.

Casi esperaba que Thor discutiera, que mostrara un desafío como el que había tenido ese día en el balcón, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó con el ceño fruncido junto al caballo y observó a Loki deslizarse en la niebla, la procesión avanzaba a su alrededor.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ninguno de los miembros del grupo aún podía verlo, Loki echó a correr, rezando por no haber perdido a la criatura y que no se hubiera escabullido tan profundamente en el bosque que no pudiera encontrarla nuevamente. No se atrevería a demorar demasiado o alguien vendría a buscarlo y lo estropeará todo.

El espesor de la niebla significaba que Loki apenas podía ver más allá de un brazo de distancia frente a él, y tropezó repetidamente con ramas caídas y rocas ocultas por la nieve, el viento silbaba una melodía estridente sobre los árboles como si se riera de su vergüenza. Ramas como manos largas y torcidas se engancharon a su ropa un par de veces, como si trataran de tirar de él hacia ellos, pero Loki simplemente se soltó y rasgó la tela. Sus zapatos se estaban manchando lentamente con nieve fangosa, pero por una vez no le importó. De vez en cuando escuchaba un ruido o veía un destello de movimiento delante de él y sabía que se estaba acercando al animal.

Loki finalmente llegó a un pequeño claro donde se detuvo para escuchar cualquier sonido. La bestia debe haber pasado por este camino, pero no estaba claro qué ruta habría tomado.

Mientras esperaba, se le pasó por la cabeza el hechizo que usaría para aturdirlo... Para impresionar realmente a su padre y sus hombres, debe matarlo sin magia, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera usar algunos trucos a su favor

De repente hubo un susurro desde su derecha y se dio la vuelta para ver una criatura de aspecto patético tropezar en el claro y comenzar a acariciar el suelo. Era algo alto en pero de aspecto tan escuálido y miserable que, si traía el cuerpo con él, se reiría el reino entero. Los hombros de Loki se hundieron y se dejó caer sobre un tronco cercano, de repente exhausto. Se había manchado la ropa hermosa, se había rasguñado las manos y la cara y se había puesto en ese horrible estado, todo por esta cosa miserable.

La criatura se acercó a él y comenzó a empujar su pie de manera esperanzada.

—¡Shoo, no tengo comida para ti! Se suponía que eras la comida para mí —Loki suspiró, levantando una mano para golpearlo a medias—. Lo mejor que podrías hacer sería ser cebo para algo mejor.

Como si fuera una señal, los árboles a su alrededor se derrumbaron como bloques de un juego de niños cuando una bestia monstruosa los pisoteó, aplastándolos hacia la maleza y haciendo que la criatura a los pies de Loki huyera.

Esta nueva bestia dejó escapar un terrible chillido que sonó como si se estuviera muriendo, su horrible cabeza arrojada hacia atrás, antes de rodear a Loki, que estaba congelado en el suelo.

Loki se estaba temblando. Trató de recordar las palabras de su hechizo, trató de imaginar las runas en su cabeza, pero su mente parecía haber sido limpiada. Su único pensamiento fue:

"Voy a morir. Esta bestia me destrozará y me hará pedazos para sus crías."

La indignación de ser la comida de otra criatura pareció sacarlo de su ensueño y se las arregló para volver a ponerse de pie cuando la monstruosa cosa se le acercó.

—Qué-quédate atrás —comenzó Loki con voz vacilante, sabiendo que la criatura no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero recordando lo que Folkaðr le había dicho una vez sobre los animales salvajes: si hablas con una voz suave y tranquila, pueden no atacarte por miedo y darte el tiempo suficiente para correr y buscar ayuda. El problema era que esta bestia no parecía temer a Loki en absoluto. Más bien lo imaginaba como su cena.

—¡Tengo magia, y la usaré contigo si es necesario! Mi padre es el rey y te perseguirá y te clavará un nudo en la garganta si me tocas.

La bestia resopló pútrido por la nariz, tan cerca ahora que Loki podía sentir el aire cálido sobre él. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como si tuviera curiosidad por escuchar a una criatura que pudiera emitir tales sonidos.

—Así es —dijo Loki, con un tono ligeramente histérico en su voz ahora—, vete sin lastimarme y puedes mantener la cabeza.

La criatura hizo una pausa; Sus agudos ojos amarillos se clavaron en los de Loki. Loki estaba tan aterrorizado que se sintió al borde de las lágrimas. Si sobrevivía a esto, nunca más dejaría la seguridad de los muros del palacio.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que la criatura podría darse vuelta y dejarlo, de repente se lanzó hacia adelante en un salto, derribando a Loki al suelo. Dio un grito de dolor cuando el peso de la criatura cayó sobre él y sus garras perforaron su hombro. Su pie se enganchó alrededor de una raíz en la maleza cuando cayó y se torció hasta que escuchó un fuerte crujido.

Casi ciego de agonía, Loki lanzó el primer hechizo que le proporcionó su cerebro y logró impulsar a la bestia a unos metros de él. Soltó un gruñido cuando aterrizó sobre su espalda y giró para ponerse de pie a la derecha.

Loki estaba sollozando por dolor y miedo. Comenzó a tratar de arrastrarse tanto como su tobillo roto y su hombro abrasador lo permitían, arrastrándose por el suelo nevado. La bestia se acercó de nuevo lentamente, como saboreando el tormento de Loki mientras patéticamente intentaba huir.

Cuando Loki escuchó acercarse a la bestia, maldijo a las Nornas que permitirían que su fin fuera tan lamentable. Este no era el final adecuado para que un hijo del Rey de Jotunheim muriera, en la tierra, solo y llorando.

Justo cuando sintió el aliento caliente del miserable animal una vez más en la parte posterior de su cuello, sabiendo que pronto miraría la cara de Hel, escuchó otro estrépito a través de los árboles. Levantó la cabeza, esperando ver a otra bestia venir a compartir el botín, pero en cambio vio a Thor, con una expresión salvaje y terrible en la cara, corriendo hacia él.

Thor saltó sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Loki y se ató al cuello de la bestia, arrancándolo de Loki y golpeándolo contra el suelo. Loki se giró para mirar mientras la bestia emitía otro grito de ira e intentaba arañar a Thor, pero Thor simplemente agarró el brazo agitado de la bestia y, en una aterradora muestra de fuerza, lo arrancó del cuerpo de la criatura.

Loki dio un grito ahogado cuando la sangre caliente salpicó sobre él, cubriéndole la cara y el pecho.

La bestia lanzó un grito de agonía, golpeando a ciegas con su otro brazo y rasguñando a Thor en el pecho con las afiladas garras que habían arruinado el hombro de Loki. Pero Thor fue implacable. Forzó a la bestia a volver al suelo, sujetándola con las rodillas y, sacando un cuchillo del cinturón, partió el vientre de la criatura en dos, haciendo que sus tripas se derramaran sobre el suelo del bosque. Loki se dio la vuelta bruscamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero no pudo bloquear el mal olor, ni los últimos chillidos de la bestia cuando su vida se drenó.

Loki se volvió para ver a Thor parado sobre el cuerpo caído de la bestia, con el pecho agitado. La vista hizo que Loki emitiera otro gemido. Thor estaba cubierto de sangre, posiblemente más que Loki; la mitad del costado de su rostro estaba empapado por una herida que supuraba. Su cabello se había soltado y colgaba de su rostro en zarcillos sangrientos. Su túnica estaba hecha jirones donde las garras de la bestia la habían rasgado y su piel estaba sucia por la mugre, la sangre y el sudor. Por un dulce momento, Loki olvidó su dolor y terror, y se perdió a la vista de su esclavo. Quería ser arruinado por él, completamente y por completo.

Thor finalmente se giró para mirar a Loki, todavía colapsado en el suelo, su hombro rezumaba sangre y su pie giraba en un ángulo extraño. La mirada intensa y un poco loca en su rostro desapareció de inmediato y una mirada de terror y preocupación lo reemplazó.

—¡Mi príncipe, estás herido! —gritó, envainando su cuchillo y apresurándose a agacharse al lado de Loki, su mano quitando el cabello pegado a la cara por la sangre y las lágrimas—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Nunca debí haberte dejado ir solo.

Loki extendió una mano temblorosa para limpiar un poco la mugre de la cara de Thor.

—Me salvaste, mi maravilloso y tonto Thor. Viniste por mí —él susurró. Thor cubrió la mano de Loki con la suya y la presionó más cerca de su mejilla. Loki podría haber llorado de nuevo.

—Necesitamos llevarte de regreso a casa —dijo Thor, se agachó y recogió a Loki en un bulto en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho. Loki presionó su rostro contra la piel desnuda del hombre, sin importarle la suciedad salpicada allí, encontrando una comodidad increíble en la cálida sensación... Poco a poco se desvaneció escuchando la respiración uniforme de Thor y el latido constante de su corazón mientras corría. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a la mitad de esta historia, no crean que la he olvidado, aunque no sé por qué, pero cuando no publico nada me llueven notificaciones y cuando lo hago ni un alma, ya que a veces hay días difíciles. 
> 
> Veré si mañana les publico algo, si no me siento muy mal. Tengo miedo porque mi cabeza me estalla de dolor y la garganta me arde horrible, ojalá sea solo mi ansiedad, cuídense mucho.
> 
> Besos y abrazos .
> 
> Bye que bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Un ruido suave finalmente despertó al joven príncipe de su profundo sueño sin sueños. Sus ojos rojos brillaban por debajo de sus párpados cuando fue arrancado de su sueño, y giró a su derecha para ver a su padre sentado junto a su cama murmurando en las orejas de un escriba palabras que escribieron furiosamente en un pergamino.

—¿Cuál es el punto de que te sientes diligentemente junto a mi cama si insistes en trabajar también? —Loki dijo en un áspero susurro. Laufey inmediatamente despidió al criado y pasó una gran palma sobre el cabello liso de su hijo, mirándolo con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás mi hijo?

—Tan bien como se puede esperar después de una salvaje bestia —siseó Loki, mientras se movía donde yacía. Probó sus extremidades debajo de la sábana y descubrió que le dolían considerablemente, pero de ninguna manera sintió la agonía que tenía antes. No había indicios del tobillo roto o del hombro destrozado gracias a los médicos y sus remedios. El tiempo le importaba poco, pero Loki estimaría que había estado descansando durante tres días o más para curar tanto las heridas.

—Fuiste un tonto al pensar que podrías enfrentarte a semejante bestia y salir victorioso. Te dije que te quedaras con los sirvientes por una razón —le regañó Laufey en voz baja, pero parecía más aliviado por la recuperación de su hijo que enojado por su precipitación. Loki se apoyó en la rara comodidad de la mano que acunaba su cabeza y sintió una oleada de agradecimiento que pudo experimentar una vez más, lo que había pensado por un tiempo que nunca volvería a saber.

—Lo fui, pero en mi defensa, no tenía la intención de encontrarme con una tan feroz —Laufey le dio otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Fue mi error. Nunca debí haberte llevado a esos bosques. Conocía los riesgos, pero te traje de todos modos. Loki suspiró. Deseó que su padre no lo tratara con un manejo tan frágil, pero en esta ocasión tuvo que aceptar. La caza definitivamente no fue una experiencia que Loki deseara repetir nuevamente. Encontraría el favor de su padre y sus hombres de otra manera, se aseguraría de ello.

—Padre, no te culpo. Si no me hubiera alejado, nunca me habría encontrado en una posición así y habría estado a salvo con el grupo. Aunque tener sirvientes tan mansos significaba que ninguno me detenía; deberías haberlo previsto, padre —Loki nunca fue el único en responsabilizarse cuando pudo salirse con la suya.

—Silencio hijo mío; deberías descansar ahora. Disciplina a los sirvientes hasta que hayas recuperado por completo tu fuerza.

—Padre —comenzó Loki—, ¿qué pasa con mi esclavo? No lo has castigado, ¿verdad? No ha hecho nada malo y me ha salvado la vida —temía que su padre hubiera visto el estado de su hijo en los brazos de Thor y haya asumido que él había sido el culpable. No podía soportar la idea de que Thor fuera dañado.

—Él está bien; todo está bien. Creo que ha querido verte, pero no es su lugar estar junto a tu cama. Podrás verlo una vez que estés bien de nuevo.

Loki asintió, ya se sentía exhausto a pesar de estar solo despierto por un momento. La mano de su padre todavía acariciando su cabello pronto lo hizo volver a dormir.

Volvió a despertarse solo, las gruesas cortinas cerradas sobre las ventanas y su habitación debidamente iluminada por unas pocas antorchas que emitían un cálido resplandor naranja. Sabía que debía ser de noche, pero no cuántos días habían pasado desde la última vez que se había despertado.

El tobillo y el hombro no le dolían más, estaba contento de sentirlo, pero su cuerpo todavía le dolía por el tiempo que había permanecido en su sueño. Llamó a un sirviente para que lo bañara con la esperanza de limpiar la rigidez de su cuerpo, y le envió un mensaje a su padre de que estaba despierto pero que no deseaba compañía.

Cuando se hundió en el agua tibia de sus baños privados, dejó escapar un gemido, dejando que los músculos tensos de su espalda se relajaran. Nunca había sufrido así antes, toda una vida evitando y estando protegido de cualquier esfuerzo físico significaba que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tal tratamiento. Pasó mucho tiempo enjabonándose con sus jabones perfumados para eliminar el sudor seco y el almizcle de su cuerpo. Se lavó el cabello largo y negro como el aceite tres veces como si hubiera sido claramente lavado mientras dormía, todavía sentía que podía oler el hedor de la sangre de la bestia sobre él.

Se levantó del agua después de mucho tiempo fregando y se sintió mucho mejor que antes. Se puso su túnica de seda blanca favorita, pero se detuvo cuando se quedó desnudo frente a su espejo. Levantó un dedo y siguió suavemente la larga cicatriz a lo largo de su clavícula hasta su hombro. Claramente, no había sido lo suficientemente superficial como para sanar y desaparecer por completo. Era de un azul pálido y ligeramente elevado. Nunca antes había tenido una cicatriz.

Estaba medio tentado a guardarlo como un recordatorio de no volver a ser tonto, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Era feo y una mancha en su piel perfecta, estropeando las marcas naturales por las que estaba cubierto. Estaba a punto de convocar al seiðr para erradicarlo él mismo cuando, sin previo aviso, recordó con sorprendente claridad el bosque lleno de smog, el olor excesivo de la tierra y la humedad de la nieve derretida. Ya no podía ver su reflejo ante él, en cambio, todo lo que vio fue un bosque blanco. Era como si estuviese allí de nuevo, acurrucado en el lecho del bosque, empapado en sudor y su propia sangre, la mente nublada por la agonía y sabiendo con certeza que estaba a punto de morir. Sus dedos temblaron y sintió cálidas lágrimas rodar por su mejilla.

Lo que él quería más que nada en este momento era que lo abrazaran y lo calmaran, le limpiaran las lágrimas de la mejilla y le dijeran que todo estaba bien. Lamentablemente, esto no se podía hacer en Jotunheim; correr buscando consuelo porque temía a una bestia muerta hace mucho tiempo parecería ridículo.

Las lágrimas de Loki fluyeron más gruesas y rápidas y se pisoteó, furioso consigo mismo por ser tan malditamente diferente de su especie, que nunca se vería plagado de pesadillas de sus horrores y por no poder obtener lo que quería. Si no temiera que su padre lo tratara con aún más temor y cuidado en el futuro, ignoraría el decoro y lloraría en su pecho hasta que los terribles horrores en su mente no fueran más que un leve recuerdo.

Repentinamente recordó un momento en que lo sostenían, cuando fuertes brazos lo cargaban como si fuera precioso, de la abrumadora sensación de seguridad y protección cuando pensaba que había perdido toda esperanza. Los sentimientos que le trajo el recuerdo le dejaron sin aliento más rápidamente que las lágrimas.

Thor lo estaba esperando unas pocas puertas más abajo, Thor que lo había salvado, había arriesgado su propia vida para mantenerlo a salvo. El esclavo a quien había pensado insensible, solo apto para recibir órdenes. Pero ahora lo entendió. El tiempo que pasó con los traficantes de esclavos, sus recuerdos borrados por alguna razón desconocida, le habían dejado un caparazón de dios para moldear a cualquier capricho que esos hombres tuvieran por él, que era lo que Loki hubiera querido también si no hubiera tenido visto lo que hay debajo.

Cuando en las raras ocasiones en que Thor se hizo sentir, para cuidar adecuadamente de otra cosa, podía pasar por alto toda la brutalidad que había experimentado para encontrar a la persona que estaba debajo. Parecía que tenía una profunda necesidad de protección; eso explicó sus acciones para defender a esos niños bajo el balcón ese día y cómo había actuado tan animalísticamente en el bosque con Loki, como si estuviera actuando según sus instintos protectores naturales.

Solo me lleva sacarlo de él, pensó Loki, dando una risita húmeda y sin aliento en el silencio de la habitación. Soy el único que puede hacerlo sentir. Sintió un escalofrío de placer al pensarlo.

Loki sonrió para sí mismo mientras miraba su rostro manchado de lágrimas en el espejo; sus ojos finalmente habían dejado de gotear. Sabía de quién podía encontrar consuelo y seguridad completa y absoluta. Thor no cuestionaría la conveniencia de que Loki viniera a él, era un esclavo, y ¿quién era él para interrogar a su amo?

Aunque Loki todavía anhelaba esa bestia apasionada y de voluntad fuerte que lo había calentado por primera vez en el balcón, por ahora podía arreglárselas con un esclavo.

Se puso una túnica sobre sus hombros delgados que solo rozaron la parte superior de su muslo, pero dejó de lado sus pantalones. Se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador y comenzó a cepillarse metódicamente el cabello húmedo hasta que el enrojecimiento de sus ojos llorosos se desvaneció.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo. No está a la altura de sus estándares habituales, pero tendría que ser así. Su mano vaciló sobre su cofre de joyas, pero cerró la tapa y se levantó. Se sentía desnudo sin sus adornos de oro habituales, pero suponía que eso era apropiado para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Calmó las imperfecciones de su ropa, antes de salir descalzo de su habitación y cruzar la sala de estar para pararse frente a la cámara de Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero no estén muy enojadas por la tardanza, pero estas primeras semanas de la Uni me han traído en chinga y con mucho estrés así que no tenía tiempo y cuando lo tenía me faltaban ganas, a eso le puedo sumar que un familiar falleció y estaba agotada y destrozada tanto física como mentalmente, espero que mis ganas regresen pronto y pueda publicarles todo lo que tengo planeado, de algunas historias solo me falta la portada para empezarles a subir capítulos.
> 
> Sin más que agregarles bye que bye, nos vemos pronto chiquillas.


	8. Chapter 8

Golpeó suavemente una vez antes de entrar. El baño de calor sobre él fue sofocante una vez que entró. Raramente visitaba la habitación de Thor, ya que nunca había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, aunque tenía muchas fantasías haciéndolo, la última vez fue cuando la había inspeccionado por primera vez después de su redecoración, y apenas había cambiado desde entonces. Thor estaba arrodillado junto a la chimenea, atendiendo a las llamas crepitantes que eran la fuente del calor inusual de la habitación, pero rápidamente se puso de pie una vez que vio a Loki en la puerta. Llevaba una túnica más informal de la que usaría mientras servía al príncipe, y su cabello le caía suelto sobre los hombros. A Loki le gustó bastante esta mirada en él.

—Mi príncipe —dijo Thor apresuradamente—, estás despierto. Deseaba verte antes, pero el rey no... —se detuvo abruptamente y casi le faltó el respeto a Laufey justo en frente de su hijo. Loki simplemente sonrió, mostrando que no había hecho daño y Thor continuó.

—Temí lo peor; tus heridas parecían graves, y no me han dicho cómo estabas.

Loki notó las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Thor y el enfermizo tono de su piel. Parecía que no había encontrado descanso en el tiempo que Loki se había estado recuperando. A Loki le agradó mucho ese pensamiento.

—Estoy bien ahora, quizás un poco rígido —hizo una demostración de estiramiento y emocionado por la forma en que los ojos de Thor siguieron el levantamiento de su túnica en sus muslos.

—Estoy muy en deuda contigo, Thor, por cómo me salvaste. Sin ti, seguramente estaría muerto. Pensé que iba a morir por un tiempo —miró fijamente la cara de Thor, midiendo su reacción mientras tomaba asiento junto a la chimenea frente a él. Como había esperado, Thor hizo una mueca ante la mención de la muerte y Loki tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—No me debes nada, mi príncipe. Acabo de hacer lo que cualquier sirviente haría —dijo Thor sin rodeos, moviéndose torpemente. Loki le hizo un gesto para que se sentara también antes de continuar.

—Creo que hiciste más de lo que se requiere de ti, Thor. No creo que muchos sirvientes se arriesguen a luchar contra semejante bestia por sus amos.

—Moriría por ti —dijo Thor sin dudarlo—. Daría voluntariamente mi vida para mantenerte a salvo.

Loki se sintió sin aliento. Su estómago se apretó de alegría ante esas palabras y la intensidad de la mirada de Thor.

—No, no dudo que lo harías —Loki dijo en voz baja—. Eres una criatura extraordinaria, Thor —hubo una pausa en la que se miraron a la luz del fuego.

—Pero como dije, estoy en deuda contigo; me salvaste la vida y eso no puede ser ignorado. Odio estar endeudado —se puso de pie y avanzó los pocos pasos entre ellos para pasar sobre Thor, que permaneció quieto en su silla.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas como recompensa? —Loki susurró, apartando suavemente un mechón de cabello de Thor sobre su frente, su otra mano acariciando su pecho— ¿Qué puedo hacer para librarme de esta deuda problemática?

—Solo deseo ver a mi príncipe feliz y bien de nuevo —dijo Thor, su rígida actitud vacilante. Loki permitió que su sonrisa se extendiera sobre sus labios.

—Entonces toma lo que quieras —siseó en el oído de Thor, el aliento bailando sobre la piel del otro.

Thor se levantó, la mano llegó a acunar la parte posterior del cráneo de Loki mientras apretaba los labios. Loki dio un leve grito de sorpresa cuando su boca fue repentinamente saqueada por la lengua de Thor.

El afecto no era desconocido entre los jotuns; pero tocar se consideraba más una necesidad que algo de lo que disfrutar, y rara vez se mostraba en público. Aún así, Loki no era tan ignorante como para no saber que esto era un beso. Había oído hablar de ello en libros e historias, y a veces vio una presión fugaz de labios entre sirvientes en pasillos oscuros cuando no sabían que Loki miraba. Pero ninguna mirada rápida o meras palabras escritas en una página podrían prepararlo para cómo se sentiría.

Era tan abierto y ardiente, como si Thor estuviera forzando su propio calor en Loki, más allá de sus labios y bajando por su garganta para quemar sus entrañas. Loki dejó escapar un jadeo como si hubiera estado sin aliento y Thor retrocedió.

Permanecieron en silencio, jadeando ligeramente en el aire caliente de la habitación. Loki aspiró el aire que Thor exhaló, lo que lo hizo sentir mareado. Miró fijamente los labios abiertos de Thor, un poco más oscuros de lo habitual, brillando a la luz parpadeante del fuego. Sus ojos siguieron el barrido de la lengua de Thor mientras salía para humedecerlos.

—Tócame —pidió Loki, muy silenciosamente la súplica que solo se podía escuchar si estabas tan cerca como Thor.

El Aesir extendió una mano vacilante que se detuvo en el pecho de Loki. Trazó un dedo solitario a lo largo del detalle de la túnica del príncipe, a lo largo de los patrones ondulados y los remolinos hasta llegar a la cima del cuello. Loki estaba casi jadeando, mareado por el deseo y la anticipación, pero trató de controlar su respiración para que su pecho ascendente no perturbara el toque de Thor.

Finalmente, Thor llegó a la carne; La piel de Loki se enrojeció en el cuello azul profundo y delgado. No pudo sofocar un jadeo tembloroso mientras Thor pasaba la parte de atrás de sus nudillos por el cuello de Loki y bajaba de nuevo a la garganta. Loki cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta cuando Thor siguió la línea fuerte de su mandíbula y luego apoyó la mano justo debajo de la oreja, el pulgar rozando la piel suave, su otra mano acunando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Loki.

Loki estaba casi temblando. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre por contacto hasta que Thor estuvo sobre él.

—Está bien—, murmuró Thor. Loki abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Thor, los ojos con los que Loki siempre estaba tan aburrido. Ahora el sorprendente azul casi había desaparecido en la amplitud de sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración un poco difícil. Lo hacía parecer salvaje, como se suponía que un Aesir siempre debía verse, como lo había hecho en el claro... Loki recordó lo desesperadamente que lo había deseado incluso entonces, cómo había querido ser desarmado por esas manos sólidas. Incluso después de toda su ternura, todavía lo deseaba con tanta desesperación.

Thor movió sus manos, un arrastre ardiente sobre la piel de Loki, para descansar alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos estaban tan anchas que una podría haberlo rodeado por si sola, y por un momento salvaje Loki pensó que Thor lo iba a ahorcar. Aun así, no se apartó ni le ordenó que se detuviera.

En lugar de ahorcarlo, Thor usó la yema del dedo pulgar para presionar la hinchazón del labio inferior de Loki, tirando suavemente hacia abajo. Loki dejó escapar un tartamudeo que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo.

—Me temo que si continúo con mi príncipe —dijo Thor, en un murmullo tan profundo que hizo que Loki sintiera que sus piernas podrían ceder—, tal vez olvide mi lugar.

Loki de repente se impacientó ante la vacilación de Thor. Finalmente estaba obteniendo lo que había anhelado y Thor todavía dudaba. }

—Te estoy ordenando que continúes. ¡Lo quiero! Tu lugar es seguir mis órdenes, así que tú... —los gritos de Loki fueron interrumpidos por su chillido cuando Thor lo levantó por la cintura, presionándolo cerca de él y llevándolo a través de la habitación con tanta facilidad, como si llevara una muñeca.

Loki estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, y solo podía buscar el equilibrio sobre los hombros de Thor para poder mirarlo.

—Pido disculpas de antemano a mi príncipe, pero ahora que has dado tus órdenes, será muy difícil para mí mantenerme bajo control —dijo Thor detrás de una sonrisa que amenazaba con abrirse paso en sus labios.

—¿Entonces también has querido esto? —era el turno de Loki para ser vacilante, con la cara sonrojada por su distracción.

—He querido acostarme con mi príncipe durante mucho tiempo.

Loki se sonrojó ante sus palabras, pero nada haría que se detuviera, se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Thor con los suyos. Apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero trató de imitar cómo Thor lo había besado, esperando que tuviera el mismo efecto.

Apretó los labios de Thor abiertos y exploró con dientes y lengua. Thor dio un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción cuando Loki le chupó la lengua y Loki sonrió alrededor del beso.

El mundo de Loki se derrumbó repentinamente cuando Thor se inclinó para tumbarlo en la cama, levantándolo para que su cabeza se acurrucara en las almohadas. Loki lanzó un ruido de protesta cuando Thor se apartó, agarrándolo por el cabello para mantener sus labios sobre él.

—Mmm, paciencia mi príncipe —Thor tarareó contra sus labios, dándole un último beso antes de quitarse las manos del cabello y ponerlas junto a la cabeza de Loki.

—¿Alguna vez has sabido que ejerzo una buena moderación? —Loki jadeó, tratando de sonar menos afectado de lo que ya estaba. Su polla estaba dura y goteaba, creando una tienda húmeda en su túnica que afortunadamente no se había levantado, y entre sus piernas palpitaba con un dolor ardiente.

Thor simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras mientras se enderezaba. Parecía que incluso el sexo no podía hacerlo hablar mal de su amo.

Thor se quitó la túnica sobre la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Loki fue repentinamente golpeado con una ola de deseo tan fuerte que no pudo ocultar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Había visto a Thor desnudo incontables veces, en accesorios para la ropa nueva que le habían hecho, o cuando quería compañía en sus baños, y siempre había admirado su belleza como uno no podía evitar hacerlo. Pero había mirado sobre ella como si fuera una obra de arte abstracta. Incluso una vez que había aceptado su anhelo por Thor, nunca lo había deseado tanto como lo hacía ahora, cuando sus deseos básicos que había tratado de ignorar se habían apoderado de todos sus sentidos.

Loki ni siquiera sabía lo que quería después. Sus fantasías con Thor siempre habían sido limitadas, ya que no sabía mucho sobre sexo y cómo hacerlo. La mayoría de las veces había llegado al pensar en Thor sobre él, tocándolo, sujetándolo; tal vez acariciándolo como Loki se haría a sí mismo. Ahora era real, con Thor parado sobre él extendido en su cama como un tributo, Loki estaba completamente consciente de lo a merced de Thor que estaba. Necesitaba que le mostrara a Loki qué hacer, cómo encontrar placer y qué lo hacía sentir bien. La idea hizo que su polla le doliera aún más.

Loki emitió un sonido deliciosamente necesitado, con los brazos extendidos, rogándole a Thor sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Thor dio un pequeño tirón a sus labios, antes de deslizarse sobre la cama, a horcajadas sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Loki.

Loki maulló ante el repentino peso del cuerpo de Thor flotando burlonamente sobre él, cubriéndolo por completo, pero sin tocarlo, su presencia fue suficiente para hacer que Loki se retorciera para tratar de obtener más.

Loki pasó las manos por la curva de la espalda de Thor, arañando alrededor de sus hombros hasta la clavícula que sobresalía. Dejó que sus uñas mordieran su piel mientras las arrastraba hacia abajo, admirando cómo la superficie de bronce se volvió blanca pálida cuando sus uñas se rastrillaron y luego se enrojecieron por su estela. Loki se inclinó para saborear la carne tibia debajo de su lengua, pasando los dientes sobre ella.

Thor lo empujó hacia la cama, con la palma ancha cubriendo su pecho, dando un pequeño gruñido antes de presionar sus labios sobre esa dulce boca una vez más. Inclinó la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás, permitiéndole más espacio para explorar... Su lengua se deslizó contra el tierno techo de la boca de Loki y el jotun se estremeció al sentirlo.

Thor soltó su boca, tirando suavemente de su labio superior con sus dientes, antes de volver a mirar a Loki, observando su rostro con atención.

—¿Dónde está esta aparente falta de control de la que he oído hablar? —Loki siseó, tratando de mantener su voz firme, pero con un gemido de necesidad aún cortando.

—Solo quería recordarte así, mi príncipe —murmuró Thor, antes de inclinar la cabeza para besar la mandíbula de Loki—. Nunca te has visto más hermoso.

Loki dio un suspiro de felicidad mientras giraba la cabeza para dejar más espacio a la ansiosa boca de Thor.

—Tus palabras son tan bonitas, esclavo —exclamó Loki, Thor le mordió el hombro cuando dijo: esclavo—, deberías darles más libertad el futuro.

Thor lanzó un gruñido, una pequeña muestra de desafío que hizo sonreír a Loki, antes de presionar su muslo entre las delgadas piernas de Loki.

—Aunque podría argumentar que las acciones son mayores que las palabras —Loki jadeó, arrojándose sin vergüenza contra él, la presión entre sus muslos gloriosa contra su polla dura y dolorosa...

Estaba casi tan perdido en la bruma del placer que no notó las manos de Thor alisando sus muslos para levantar su túnica centímetro a centímetro. Él calmó sus caderas y las manos de Thor rozaron su torso, levantando la túnica dolorosamente lento, revelando gradualmente más carne azul enrojecida.

Thor arrojó la prenda al otro lado de la habitación, la atención nunca flaqueaba por beber la forma expuesta de Loki. Loki era flaco, inusualmente para un Jotun, sin tener el grueso masivo de su padre o hermanos, y sus costillas sobresalían, aunque no de manera grotesca. Su estómago era un plano de piel impecable, la suave transición hacia sus agudos huesos de la cadera enfatizada por las marcas inclinadas allí. Su hendidura solo era visible debajo de su saco y su polla, que yacía curva y pesada contra su estómago, era de un azul profundo con un tono púrpura oscuro en la cabeza llorosa. Todavía no estaba en su longitud completa ya que todavía se aferraba a los días de la adolescencia. Se sentía tan pequeño y delicado al lado de los estiramientos duros de los músculos ondulantes que comprendían la forma dorada de Thor. Loki estaba casi sin aliento, excitado por lo fácil que sería para Thor dominarlo aquí.

—Ten cuidado con esa túnica, ¡es una de mis favoritas! —Loki lo regañó, pero fue solo como algo que hacer en lugar de simplemente quedarse allí y sentir los ojos de Thor vagando por él. Intentó mirar a través de su vergüenza, acercando sus muslos para esconderse de la mirada de Thor.

—No lo hagas —dijo Thor, agarrando las rodillas de Loki y abriendo las piernas. Loki lo dejó, estremeciéndose ante la orden, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando vio que su polla saltaba hacia él.

Después de beber hasta llenarse del cuerpo extendido de Loki, Thor le levantó las pantorrillas, presionó un beso en el hueso del tobillo, luego lo colocó suavemente sobre la cama antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro. Pasó las manos por las piernas de Loki, sobre los muslos, trazando los huesos de las caderas bien formadas y hasta el estómago plano. Presionó dos dedos sobre los pliegues húmedos entre las piernas extendidas de Loki, separándolos y presionando suavemente sobre el clítoris de Loki, haciendo que el príncipe saltara y dejara escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Loki jadeó, con los puños agarrando las sábanas mientras Thor continuaba provocando ese lugar.

—¿Nunca has jugado con tu coño antes, mi príncipe? —Thor preguntó, su voz considerablemente más profunda que antes. Loki sacudió la cabeza, su largo cabello sedoso se movió debajo de él.

—Entonces quizás deberíamos dejar eso para otra noche —murmuró Thor, quitando los dedos y presionando un pequeño beso sobre los pétalos cerrados de carne.

Continuó su camino anterior, siguiendo las marcas de la piel de Loki con su lengua presionando un beso donde se encontraban y cambiaban de dirección.

—Qué hermoso —susurró Thor, y Loki puso los ojos en blanco a pesar de que su estómago dio un vuelco ante sus palabras. Thor hizo una pausa cuando llegó a la cicatriz a lo largo del hombro de Loki, -que había olvidado quitar con magia-, antes de presionar un delicado beso sobre él y colocar otro tierno en sus labios.

Thor presionó completamente para cubrir el cuerpo de Loki mientras se alejaba del beso. Loki no se había equivocado al pensar que todo el peso de Thor sobre él sería glorioso. Restringió todos sus movimientos como un intento de retorcerse descubierto. Thor sostuvo los brazos de Loki sobre su cabeza con una mano masiva para que no pudiera tocarlo, y Loki gimió ante lo impotente que se sentía. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue empujar sus caderas descaradamente contra el material de los pantalones de Thor para ganar algo de fricción en su polla, antes de que Thor presionase con fuerza e incluso eso fue negado.

—Déjame, déjame... —Loki se apagó desesperadamente. Todo lo que sabía era que quería venir, y se sentía tan bien tener a Thor rodeándolo.

—Hay tanto que deseo... —Thor se apagó también, jadeando fuertemente. Sus caderas empujaron contra las de Loki y, por primera vez, Loki se dio cuenta de que la presión contra su cadera era la polla dura y pulsante de Thor.

—Oh, Dios, déjame verlo, déjame verlo —jadeó Loki—. Déjame ver tu polla —las palabras se sentían tan sucias e inusuales en su boca, que se rió sin aliento.

Por primera vez desde que agarró a Loki y lo tendió en su cama, Thor parecía vacilante.

—No, por favor Thor, hazlo, no te detengas ahora. Lo necesito —Loki casi sollozó. Nunca había suplicado en su vida, pero tampoco había deseado tanto nada.

Thor le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y murmuró:

—Está bien —dijo, antes de hurgar con los lazos de sus pantalones, todavía sujetando la muñeca de Loki con una mano, y sacando su polla. Loki dio un grito ahogado por el tamaño. Era mucho más grande que cuando lo había visto antes, gruesa y roja, la cabeza oscura y brillante con prevenida. Observó en éxtasis cómo Thor lo apretó un par de veces, tirando hacia atrás la capa de piel sobre la cabeza, estremeciéndose al sentirlo.

—Quiero... —Loki trató de mover sus manos bajo el agarre de Thor para alcanzarlo.

El agarre de Thor se apretó por un momento y Loki pensó que no lo dejaría ir. Pero finalmente se aflojó, y Loki pudo agacharse y agarrar su larga polla.

—Eres tan grande —respiró sin pensar al ver cómo su pequeña mano apenas podía ajustarse a la circunferencia de Thor.

Levantó la vista hacia la cara de Thor y vio que sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

—Gracias, mi príncipe.

Loki le dio un apretón experimental, y la alegría cayó rápidamente de su rostro. Le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado dulce y le dio unos trazos más de perdón, antes de darse cuenta de que una mano no sería suficiente y lo tomó en ambas.

Desde la incómoda posición de Thor que se cernía sobre él, Loki pudo acariciarlo hasta que Thor empujó sus caderas con sus movimientos, jadeando contra el cuello de Loki.

—Detente —exhaló después de un momento, quitando las manos de Loki de él—. Si continúas, me voy a derramar. Hagamos esto en su lugar.

Agarró las caderas de Loki, el ancho de sus manos significaba que sus pulgares casi se encontraban, y aplastó las suyas contra las de Loki, sus erecciones finalmente se encontraron.

Loki casi gritó al sentirlo, porque era mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. La polla de Thor era como una marca ardiente en su piel, dejando rastros húmedos de líquido mientras se movían juntos en un ritmo elegante. Loki se aferró al cuello y los hombros gruesos de Thor, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de ellos, tratando de aferrarse tanto como pudo. Pero su clímax estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para él; la pesadez apremiante de Thor finalmente sobre él, su polla deslizándose resbaladizamente en el hueco del hueso de la cadera de Thor, Thor murmurando y jadeando en su oído. Dejó escapar un fuerte y desesperado grito cuando sintió que se acercaba su orgasmo, y Thor estrelló sus labios, cortando sus gritos cuando se estremeció y chocando contra el increíble bulto de Thor, salpicando su propio estómago.

Loki colapsó en un maravilloso resplandor crepuscular, con los brazos todavía colgando débilmente alrededor del cuello de Thor mientras el otro continuaba explorando sus labios flojos. Se sentía más relajado y contento de lo que nunca podría recordar haber estado.

Observó perezosamente mientras Thor se alejaba y levantaba las piernas de Loki para presionarlas contra su delgado pecho, manteniéndolas en su lugar con una mano. Loki estaba a punto de reunir la energía para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando Thor se presionó contra él, la polla se deslizó entre la grieta apretada de sus muslos y comenzó a empujar, su movimiento se hizo resbaladizo por la liberación húmeda del coño de Loki.

Thor solo necesitaba usarlo para un puñado de empujones más antes de que emitiera un rugido y viniera chorreando gruesas cuerdas blancas entre los muslos y el estómago de Loki, mezclándose con los suyos.

Liberó a Loki y bajó las piernas del príncipe una vez que terminó. Se recostó sobre sus ancas, respirando pesadamente. Loki sumergió sus dedos en los charcos de semilla que lo cubrían, que comenzaban a gotear por las crestas de las marcas en su piel. Evitó la suya, que era mucho más llamativa que la de Thor, y la recogió con los dedos. Era hortera y olía ligeramente extraño. Tomó un poco con cautela en la lengua. Él arrugó la nariz ante el sabor; era amargo y tenía una textura curiosa.

Luego atrapó a Thor mirándolo con avidez, los ojos siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua. Loki se chupó el dedo experimentalmente para ver la reacción de Thor y se emocionó cuando Thor gimió y movió la polla.

No sabía lo que debía hacerse ahora. Se sentía demasiado deshuesado y exhausto como para irse, pero solo quedarse acostado aquí en la habitación del sirviente parecía inaceptable. Ahora que llegó a eso, se sintió sorprendentemente incómodo pedirle a Thor que se quedara y lo abrazara.

Thor se movió hacia donde debía acostarse de lado junto a Loki.

—Eso fue maravilloso; gracias mi príncipe —habló en voz baja con un tono cariñoso que Loki tuvo que admitir que estaba contento de escuchar.

—Sí, fue de lo más agradable —dijo Loki, no dispuesto a admitir cuán profundamente satisfecho se sentía.

—¿Quizás podrías extender tu generosidad a quedarte aquí conmigo por el resto de la noche? —Loki notó la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Thor que estaba empezando a ver con más frecuencia y lo devolvió con una sonrisa propia.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo manejar eso —se sorprendió al descubrir cuán feliz le hizo realmente la idea de dormir junto a Thor. Se sentía casi mareado de satisfacción—. Pero primero tendré que limpiarme —Thor hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Permíteme mi príncipe —entonces Thor bajó la cabeza hacia la piel de Loki y comenzó a limpiarlo de la manera más eficiente.

I'm back. 


	9. Chapter 9

El tiempo que siguió fue el más pacífico en la casa del rey Laufey que hubo durante años. No hubo bromas ni trucos, los hermanos mayores de Loki pudieron hacer mucho más trabajo y Folkaðr parecía verse diez años más joven sin las líneas de preocupación grabadas en su rostro. No hubo cambios evidentes en el príncipe más joven; seguía siendo tan vanidoso y grosero como siempre, pero su presencia en el salón del palacio se había reducido considerablemente y nadie sabía por qué.

Pasaba la mayor parte de las horas libres que solía ser su tiempo para hacer travesuras y causar problemas solo en sus habitaciones, sin otra compañía que su esclavo. Se sabía que al príncipe le gustaba su soledad, pero nunca por lo general durante tan largos períodos de tiempo. Nadie estaba disgustado con esto, ya que la interrupción de las bromas fue un gran alivio, pero fue desconcertante.

La mayoría asumió que era la influencia del esclavo y cuando algunos sirvientes finalmente atraparon al esclavo del príncipe en una rara ocasión en que lo encontraron sin su amo, le preguntaron qué había cambiado en el príncipe para hacerlo retirarse a su ala con tanta frecuencia.

Thor simplemente sonrió, algo que se descubrió que estaba haciendo mucho más tarde, y les dijo que el príncipe había encontrado algo más agradable que hacer travesuras para ocupar su tiempo.

Notas:

Los comentarios o preguntas son encantadores.

En fin corazones, eso fue todo, lamento haber tardado tanto en terminarla, pero he tenido mucha tarea y pues no había encontrado tiempo de editar este último pedazo, además de que las veces que llegue a entrar a Wattpad lo único que encontraba eran mensajes o comentarios diciéndome que mis historias estaban mal traducidas, que así no estaba bien, etc. y entonces menos ganas de volver me daban, al final voy a seguir haciendo esto, porque me gusta y para evitarme problemas y que me eliminen historias o la cuenta decidí pasar a borradores La concubina para "corregirla" y prestar más atención en futuros fics, solo quiero decirles que sean más cuidados@s con sus cometarios porque no saben como puedan afectar a su objetivo y las cosas que se puedan desencadenar.

Dejando de lado todo eso, les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leyeron esta historia, vi que a mucha gente le gusto, la autora mencionó una continuación, pero no ha publicado nada, estaré al pendiente, para en cuanto salga traducírselas.

Díganme que les pareció y téngame paciencia que se vienen cosas muy buenas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se supone que es un one-shot, pero tiene unas 17,000 palabras, entonces igual que con "Él tropezó y cayó sobre mi polla" lo dividiré en capítulos, para que no se harten de leer tantísimo.


End file.
